Penny for your thoughts?
by WritersAnon
Summary: Okay." She sighed. The line went silent for a few moments. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." One-shot.


_Hey there! Congrats to YOU, for reading my FIRST story :D Well, it's actually just a one-shot. I don't know if I want to extend it....Not quite sure. But feel free to drop any advice! I'd mucho appreciate it! Happy holidays and enjoy ;) _

***

In the crowded LAX on an early winter morning, one young couple was buried in sunglasses, scarves, and heavy jackets. Hidden in lame disguises from the papparazzi was the instoppable duo, Naitlyn. Nate and Caitlyn. Gellar and Grey. Or, soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Yes, it was official. Nate finally had popped the question to her only weeks before. Wedding was scheduled to be in mid-summer. The dream-wedding Caitlyn had always imagined! Oh, how she couldn't wait to walk down the warm, sandy aisle, people staring at her, all eyes on her, but hers set on her one and only--

"Caity?" Nate asked, interupting her thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She laughed at his silly phrases. He always seemed so proper, so polite, it was so...Nate. "I was just thinking about the future." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh? Well, what about it?" He asked, kissing her on top of her head.

She giggled a little, still getting butterflies from even the lightest touch. "I'm just...excited!" She exclaimed, bouncing on the last word.

"I am too, my dear." He agreed, laughing at her childness.

In the background, you could hear childrem crying, suitcases dropping, cell phones ringing, but none of that mattered to Nate. The only thing he could mattered was Caitlyns sweet voice, humming a familiar tune at the moment.

He laughed at the familiarity of the song she was humming. When he finally got on track with her, he started singing the words softly to her.

_"If you're a bird, then I'm a bird  
__If you can't fly, then neither will I  
__Cause then love is not the right time to die  
__I still have our whole life to be with you and I'm done  
__And make this life a good one "_

He rested his head on top of hers as he finished the last line, feeling a smile grow on her face.

"Flight number 46, one-way to Chicago, all boarding in five minutes." The intercom sighed, flooding the LAX with boredom. That was Caitlyn's flight. They had five minutes together before they went on their separate trips to their separate families. Nate and Caitlyn had decided it would be better if they took a short break, and visited their families, then they would reunite in the Big Apple on New Years Eve, for Connect 3 would be performing, then Caitlyn would get to see her best friend Mitchie, who was already 8 months pregnant. Mitch had always wanted a baby, and now it was her and Shanes turn to take the role of new parents. Nate and Caity were excited to be 'Auntie' and 'Uncle' in a month or so.

"Naaate." Caitlyn whined. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck.

"Caaaitlyn." He mimicked, smiling into their short kiss. He quickly grabbed her small luggage in one hand, her small hand laced into his other, and walked with her to the boarding area.

"I'll miss you." She pouted as they got in line.

"I'll miss you too." He smiled, kissing her pout. "I'll see you in five days!" He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Five days is tooo long." She said sadly. "I don't think we've been apart longer than like, five _hours_." She exaggerated.

Nate laughed, making her laugh. He had a quiet, but very contagious snicker that you couldn't forget. One that Caitlyn would miss when she was away from her love. They had kissed once more, Caitlyn deepening it just a bit, taking in every little last bit of Nate she could get.

"Uhm, excuse me. Heh, sorry to interupt, but can I see your boarding passes?" The friendly attendant asked shyly to the two of them.

"Oh, no. Just me." Caitlyn had blushed, handing it to her. "Now Nate, don't miss me too much! You can call, or text everyday, and we can talk over webcam, or...whatever other ways of communication there are! I'm only an hour and a half flight away." She laughed, only slightly joking. She really wanted to talk to him everyday. If you asked anyone, they would tell you how inseperable Nate and Caitlyn were. If she wanted to jog, he'd go jogging too. If he had a concert, you'd see her back stage. They've only been separated, a few hours at a time, but being away from each other for _five days_ seemed unbearable to the two.

"Hmm. I think someone is gonna miss _me_ too much!" He smiled.

"Am not!" Caitlyn pouted.

"Whatever you say Caity." He smiled, before the attendant told her she had to get on the plane now.

"Well, bye Nathaniel." She smiled faintly, giving him another small peck. She turned around, and the attendant had given her pass back to his Caity.

"Bye Caitlyn." He smiled, standing off to the side, watching her go down the hallway to the plane.

She turned around every two seconds to make sure he was still there. He just watched her go, giving a small wave and laugh each time.

Nate slowly turned around, after Caitlyn disappeared. "You're very lucky to find a love like that." The flight attendant had spoken to him before he left.

He just smiled again. "Yeah, I am." He smirked, very much in love, walking towards his boarding area. As he was walking, his phone had buzzed and pulled it out of his pocket. Without checking the ID, he answered the phone. "Yello?"

"I miss you already." A childish voice whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Caity!" He laughed. "Has the plane left yet?"

"No." She huffed into the phone. "I just got to my seat."

"Goodness, my love." He laughed.

"I have got to say, Nate. You've got me mesmirized." She giggled a bit.

"Well Caity, after all we've been through, it'd be weird if I didn't 'mesmirize' you." He joked, using air quotes around mesmirize.

"I still miss you." She sighed.

"I miss you too Caity." He smiled. "But I have to go, Love. Boarding the plane now."

"Okay." She said quietly.

The line went silent for a few moments.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She said, then he heard the dial tone and shoved the phone into his pocket.


End file.
